conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Karutu
Karutu (Kashnhaa) is a language spoken by furry winged cat-eared sub-species Jamesianoids(Egg laying Humanoids who are native to the planet Jamesos 626) called Karutu (Scientific name, Shatu Karuha) it is a Karakinian Language simular to Korkin, Kotalosian and Chyukitu. The Karutu are one of the least effected by the great Xerxesian Anatroid migriation. They live in the Oxa moutains in caves ,rocks and hills and mountian tops using their ability to fly to their advange. The Karutu started to grow wings in order to frighten their emanies. They started to grow their wings after the dinobuster metiorite impact caused massive damage to the Jamesian enviroment. Soon after the great Oxa migration happened. The Oxa caused many Karakinian tribes to go extint but the Karutu survied by groping together and settleing on plateaus and in caves. The Karutu soon started to bounce back angaist the Oxa and had conquered Balata and Hyaza. After the Oxa tribes where driven back or wiped out the Karutu and the Korkins started to trade with each other. Soon though the Karutu and the Korkins started to fight each other along the borders of Garasyimnyï and Ngemna. Classification and Dialects Karutu is a Karakinian language that has very simular grammar to other Karakinian languages like Chyukitu , Korkin and Kotalosian. Karutu is very similar lexicon to Korkin but still has a grammar closer to the Original Karakin but with noun case and tenses that are more agglutinative then that of Korkin. Due to an interconnected population Karutu has no Dialects in the Native homeland but in areas with large Karutu populations in different lands tend to speak a hibrid of their own language and that of the dominate race or sub-speices. Phonology Karutu phonology has followed the consotant shift of the Kota-kakhuvip that is the voicing of all fricatives and affricates. The palatal stops of Karakin had become africatives which voiced and unvoiced africatives had merged into the voiced affricate /d͡ʑ/. The sound chage goes as follows. c > t͡ɕ > d͡ʑ and ɟ > d͡ʑ. While /x/ was ether voiced to /ɣ/ or was palatalized to /ɕ/. /θ/ was voiced then merged with /z/. This sound change goes like this, θ > ð̠ > z. While ɮ become (ʑʷ) in most cases. Consonants Vowels Their is 6 vowels of Karutu .The vowels of Karutu are differentiated by length as the consonants began to merge as a way to differentiate them apart. The /ʊ/ accrues when an old Karakin sybilible coda does not become fricatives , affricates or nasals or to differentiate between to different words that would otherwise sounds the same. Phonotactics Karutu allows for both labialization and palatalization of all its consonants except for /j/ and /w/. Karutu allows for all it's nasals, fricatives and affricates as syllable codas but not any of its plosives. Writing System Karutu uses a pictographic writing system called lunya(picture sounds/words). Throughout most of Karutu history these pictographs were used but during the great Xerxesian-Anatroid migrations, the Karutu Queen Mighwami decided to officially adopt Annatroda because it's an alphabet and was a lot easier to print and write official documents in, also the Xerxesian-Anatroids where conquering half of their neighbours so they try to fit in with their new neighbours. However most Karutu used lunya ''because most of the pictographs where easier to to determine meaning(especially for things that can be explaned in a single picture like objects , lifeforms and simple verbs) then the random lines of alphabets like Annatroda, however Annatroda was used for some grammatical functions and loanwords. Grammar Nouns All words in Karutu are nouns by default. Suffixes and prefixes are used for noun cases and numbers. Karutu has the 3 noun and verb numbers which are, * -kyo - two. * -do+(final vowel of word that it's suffixed to)'' - some. * -dzwim - many. Karutu has like both locative -t+''(final vowel of word that it's suffixed to), time my+(final vowel of word that it's suffixed to)- and possessive -dzü. Karutu has 3 tenses which are, * gye-, near past. * rü-, distant past. * wi- , negative present tense. * gha-, negative near past. * hü-, negative distant past. and the present tense has no affix. Some examples are Kiigi jadz (This is a fox). Kash wikashgi (Karutu are not bats/karu). Karutu like all Karakinian languages uses prefix-word word-suffix to group its words together. The first word is prefixed with sh- or sha- depending if the word starts with a vowel or a consonant and the last word is affixed with -shü. An example would be . Verbs Karutu has no standalone verbs it uses noun cases to make verbs using suffixes to determine the mood and relationship with the listener or in stories the character’s mood with the events or the speakers mood of the events. Like Korkin , Karutu has numbered verbs All of the verb forms are, * ''-va , friendly relations and happy or exited. * ''-ja'' , friendly relations and neutral tone. * ''-gh(final vowel of word)'' , friendly relations and annoyed, angry or demanding. * ''-vaz(final vowel of word that it's suffixed to)'' , neutral relations and happy or exited. * ''-ku'' , neutral relations and neutral tone. * ''-nim , neutral relations and annoyed, angry or demanding. * ''-gy(final vowel of word) , unfriendly relations and happy or exited. * ''-nhii'' , unfriendly relations and neutral tone. * ''-rwaaz'' , unfriendly relations and annoyed, angry or demanding. The negative form of nouns and verbs in Karutu is the prefix wi- Syntax The word order of Karutu is Subject-object-verb with the adjectives and possessives coming after the word it is describe. The locative case comes first then the time case then the Subject, then the object, then the verb. eg , Kashshinti gyemimyi taz lwu Mirukidzü zhava. ''(I recently patted Miruki's head at Karushin/Kashshin). Lexicon Many of the words in the lexicon of Karutu are similar to that of Korkin but many words have been invented as apposed to borrowed from other languages. Basic greetings and basic words. * zhaa , hello. * zhwewe , good bye. * za , yes. * wi , no. * taz , me. * legh , you/we. * kii ,'' this (near the speaker). * pyav, that (far from the speaker). * hüm-(what they are). That group, those (thing). * tangata, what/where/why. * vaam , all. * nawa , hey. Numbers Karutu has a counting system based on the number 11 which is odd since all other Karakinain languages have a counting system based on the number 8. * kwa , 1. * ko , 2. * dzya , 3. * zegh , 4. * no , 5. * jwa , 6. * jo , 7. * zhwu , 8. * nhwe , 9. * lii , 10. * dyo , 11. Geological features * nhyegh'' ,'' river. * zhamza'' , lake. * karu , Hill/Mountain. * zaaz , Island. * lya '' , forest. * hyeng'' , sand/desert / sand yellow. * amma , sea. * zwo , Plains. * jwe , land. * tyeya ,'' swamp. * vwa , hole/cave. * zaavwa , valley. The sky/astrology and weather. * vighwa , sky/ to fly. * byuu , star. * raabyuu , moon. (Jamesos-626 has 7 moons). * jwaa , sun / to brightly shine. * hwii , wind / to blow or suck. * gyim , could. * zhugyim , fog. * shii'i , rain. * mav , snow. Houses , towns and related items. * shin/ büz'' , house. * ngeta , '' door / to prevent or to guard. * zyim , bath/ spring / to clean. * shinvwa'' , window/ vent. * lyashin , Town ,city or village / to settle. * kada , Tribe / family / to group up * dzii ,'' table. * ghwii'' , bed. * hin , food / meal / to eat. * ngemnon , wall / fence. * lwodzii , '' roof. * lyajuv , market/ to buy. * bishin , temple / holy site. * lwoshin , tower. * ziishin , Palace. * shyüdz , fire/fireplace. * jyadz , oven. * ngaj , carpet. Tools / weapons / clothes and other usable objects. * hom/hon , sword. * zhwibav , bow * ngadadze , sheild. * zandze , spear. * zepü , arrow. * hong , club or mace. * kakozeen , war axe. * zeen , axe. * ngadakokü , amour. * zwozeennhi , plow. * yowa , wheel. * vipü , rope. * kokü , clothes. * dzyom , cart. * dzyomkako , chariot. * myabyam , weaving macine. * gwiigi , mincing machine. * zomüaza , grain grinder. * kishki , chisel. Different types of Jamesianoids. * kash , Karutu. * nha / ryumdyigh , Korkin. * maav / zyu . Chyukitu. * zhwim , Kotalosian * odza , Oxa. * nhwa , Xerxesian Annatroid. * vwo , other types of Jamesianoid. * go , male / boy. * zhwi , female / girl. * gwa , child. Animals * rwaa , dog. * hyaa , cat. * myu , fish. * züv , bird. * jyüzi , horse. * kashgi , bat/ gargoyle. * jadz , fox. * zii , sheep/goat. * wii , seal. * mwiun , cow/oxen. * züvnhi , chicken / ostrich and other land birds. * züni , duck / swan / goose and other water birds. * zhwü , lizard. * dyigh , snake. * radzi , spider. * nhya , crab. * lwuu , wolf. * zhwagh , a wolf like omnivorous camel. Plants and plant related things. * dzi , tree. * ngo , grass / green. * hing , wheat,and other cereals. * shwi , pollen. * hwing , seed/nut. * hwo , plant. * zhwammi , flower. * nhyengo , kelp/seaweed and other water grasses. * komwi , a tree with red bark /red. * zhwüng , a black leaved, bitter and thorny plant. * dzivim , A hair like plant that grows on trees. * moshvim , A hair like plant that grows on rocks * mida , leaf. * zhyam , branch. * dzighi , root. * mita , thorn. * mwii , fruit. The Body * lwu , head. * lwuz , horns. * rin , eyes. * lure , face. * mya , ears. * dzong , teeth. * zha , hands. * zanzha , fingers. * shegh , legs. * zanhon , claws/nails (they have retractable claws(on their hands) and non-retractable claws(on their feet) as apposed to nails) * mwimwi / mwiiya , breasts. * nge , torso. * vim / vipü, hair/fur. * bwodzzem , feathers. * kaj , skin. * jatüki , scales. * gyu'i / gyodzto , back. * gyaa, bottom. * vikwa / mikwa , wings. * yii , feet. * zan'yii , toes. * vyazi , shoulders. * vyikü , mouth. Food and Drink * migü , cheese. * zem , bread. * zhwen , pie. * zhwiiwe , soup. * zwogihin , thin strips of meat. * kidagihin , mix meat stew. * zanzhweng , fire roasted rats on a stick. * mwiim , milk. * midamyu, fish rapped in edible leaves. * dyighshyüdz , roasted snake. * wov , juice. Actions * yii''-(Verb suffix) ,walk. * mya-(Verb suffix) ,hear.'' * yiyi-''(Verb suffix) '' , run. * ghwii''-(Verb suffix) , sleep. * myuu-(Verb suffix) , wake up.'' * kon''-(Verb suffix) , die , be-killed , destroy, kill.'' * myuu/myuv''-(Verb suffix) , live , resurrect.'' * mikwa''-(Verb suffix) , fly.'' * dzong''-(Verb suffix) ,'' bite. * hin''-(Verb suffix) , eat.'' * zha''-(Verb suffix) , pat, touch, hold, handle. * ryeela-(Verb suffix) , smell , sniff. * ngakü-(Verb suffix) , sneeze''. * luv''-(Verb suffix) , spit.'' * lwu''-(Verb suffix) , think.'' * nhaa''-(Verb suffix) , talk, say.'' * ghaha''-(Verb suffix) , laugh.'' * ngwem''-(Verb suffix) , leave.'' * ngada''-(Verb suffix) , prevent, stop.'' * kako''-(Verb suffix) , Attack , hit, charge. * dzyuzh-(Verb suffix) , swim, float.'' * kyadzyuzh''-(Verb suffix) , float.'' * kya''-(Verb suffix) , play , pretend.'' Colors , Karutu like other Karakinian languages don't have stand alone words for colours but instead uses objects that are that colour to describe the colour of an Object. * kee , White , reflection in the water. * komwi , Red/pink , a red barked tree. * ngo , Green , grass. * shwi , Yellow , pollen. * zhwüng , Black , a black leaved, bitter and thorny plant. * nhyegh , Cyan , river / water. * zwiikü , Dark-blue/Grey/Purple , Shadows and night time. * jwaa , Ultra-violet (All Jamesianoids can see ultra-violet rays), sun. * hing , Brown , dirt. Example text This is a common legend on the origins of the Karutu and their struggles against the Oxa. Kash odza Myuunim, Kash mikwa raanim. Karutu indure the Oxa and grew their wings. Rümimyi mikwa wikashdzüvazü. Kash Kada-zhwimdzü, Kada-kashgyim hibavaza. In to old times , before Karutu had wings. The Karutu where Kotalosian like tribe called the Kada-kashgyim. Kada-kashgyim büztü myuuja, Kada-kashgyim jaja. Mimyi mesh shyüdzdzü shii'irwaaz, shyüdz büz kakonhii. The Kada-kashgyim lived in houses, the Kada-kashgyim (where) happy. (but one) day , (it) rained flaming rocks, fire destroyed many houses. Kada-kashgyim büz azavaza, Kada-odza jwetü Kada-kashgyimdzüdzwim dza'ighi. Büz Kada-kashgyimdzü shyüdzrwaazdzwim demrwaazdzwim. The Kada-kashgyim (re)-built their houses (but) the Oxa tribes entered the many lands of the Kada-kashgyim. (They) Burned and ransacked many houses. Vwata Kada-kashgyim mingunim wilannim. Dzyehdzwim myuughu. The Kada-kashgyim retreated into caves. (Where) They lived for many years. Gyodzto Kada-kashgyimdzü zan raaku. Levgye? .Gyodzto zan zwodzü, vüviku, hwuna. Zanta Hwuna Kada-kashgyim yiiyiija ravwih. Miipya. The Kada-kashgyim then grew webbed horns out of their backs. A Curse?. The webbed back-horns flapped and made wind. The wind from horns made the Kada-kashgyim run faster. A blessing. Raazan ravwih, zan raava mikwata dewamva. Mikwa raa, Kada-Odzadzwim ryaava, yiiyiirwaaz linva. Mikwa Kada-kashgyim vüviva vüviva, raavwihva raavwihva, Kada-kashgyim mikwava. Vighwa zhava vadzü, jadzü. Big horns are fast, grow the horns bigger until they became wings. The wings are big, scering meny oxa, watch them run. The Kada-kashgyim flapped their wings more going even faster, the Kada-kashgyim took flight. They touched the sky happily, comfortably. Kada-kashgyim Kada-odza kakova myamva. Kada-odza minguva, Kada-kashgyim Kada-odzata mikwava, Kada-odzadzwim raakonva. Balatata Kada-odzadzü Zii-kashgyim mikwava dza'iva. Kashgyim shalwutu gyodzshü ngadadzü Balatadzü Balata demva. The Kada-Kashgyim battled and defeated the oxa. The oxa retreated, the Kada-kashgyim flew to the oxa, and many oxa where anihilated. The Karutu kingdom flew to Balata. The Karutu flew over the walls of Balata and ransacked Balata. Pyavmimyi Zii-kashgyimnhi azava, Karushin Ziishinva, Kashgyim myuuva. That day the Kingdom of the Karutu was founded, Karushin become the capital and the Karutu lived happy (again). Their story on why they have a counting system based on the number 11 as apposed to 8(Like all other Karakinian Languages). Nawa , Nawa. Tangata, vaam Kashdz''ü'' Dyo pimja? Lii leghdz''ü pimja, vaam zan'yiidzü pimja. Taz zan'yii liidzü, Tangata dyo? Vaam zan'yiidzü pimja, zanzha pimdzü , shalii kwashü dyo. Pyav tinga.'' Hey Hey, Why do All Karutu count in 11's? We count to our 10 (toes), count all the toes. I got 10 toes. So Why 11. Count all 10 toes and the finger you counted with, 10 and 1 is 11. That is the reason (why). Category:Languages Category:Alien languages